The Curse Of An ElfGirl
by maarja
Summary: A strange girl arrives at Hogwarts as a transfer student for the 5th Year. Who is she really and why is she in Hogwarts? My first fic, plz R/R!
1. Default Chapter

........:::::::: Author's Notes, Please Read! ::::::::........  
  
So here I am, writing the first fic in my life.  
  
I dumbly thought that you may get confused, so I'll make some things clear.  
  
This is not a HP/LotR crossover, I just put elves in this story.  
  
The elves in this story are different from the ones in LotR too.  
  
The names of the elves mentioned in this story probably don't mean anything in the Elvish the honoured J.R.R. Tolkien made up.  
  
What else...  
  
Oh, I won't be bothering you guys with all those AN's before and after the chapter, I'm just gonna thank the reviewers by their names *hint hint* .  
  
At least I think I'll do that...  
  
I should say that my English may not be very good sometimes, I'm from Estonia and I've studied English for about 4 years now. But I'll try and improve it if I can!  
  
Besides, I've seen worse English than mine on fanfiction.net .  
  
So don't be very mean to me, it's my first fic after all!  
  
R/R!!!  
  
.:maarja:. 


	2. The Curse Of An ElfGirl, Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I swear! Though I'd like to own it... hehee (  
  
Prologue  
  
Angelique ran. All she wanted to do is to run. Run away from her home and her family.  
  
Why are they always telling her to be like her older sister?  
  
She didn't want to be like her. Always the same thing: Why did you do this? Don't you understand that it isn't proper for you to do it?  
  
And now her parents, probably the whole kingdom soon, were mad at her.  
  
Elves are meant to have LONG hair.  
  
Angelique cut her hair short.  
  
Was it her fault that she got tired of all those things that you must or must not do?  
  
Probably yes.  
  
All she wanted to be is to be different.  
  
Angelique was sure that she wasn't the only elf, who had broken the rules.  
  
Angelique sat down on the soft grass between the huge trees and started to think about life, when she heard something.  
  
Something that didn't belong to the peaceful place, where she lived.  
  
Screaming women.  
  
Shouting men.  
  
And crying children.  
  
Crying children - she had never liked it when children cried, she couldn't stand it.  
  
Angelique started to run back to the village, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
'He couldn't be back. Voldemort can't be back. Not now!' She thought while running.  
  
Angelique could see the village through the forest already. She was close to her home and ready to protect it.  
  
Her pace started to slow down when she saw the dead bodies of the beautiful elves and the village, what was in flames.  
  
She saw Death Eaters in the village and hid herself where she could while running towards the castle, where she had lived.  
  
~*~  
  
She entered the royal garden from a small gate behind the castle.  
  
Angelique hadn't gone far, when in front of her was a horrible and sad sight - her older sister lying on the ground and her younger brother in her arms.  
  
They were dead.  
  
Angelique ripped her eyes off the sight and continued running to the castle with tears in her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
She entered the castle quietly.  
  
Everywhere laid the dead bodies of elf-warriors.  
  
Angelique went to the throne room and quickly hid behind a sculpture of a beautiful elf maiden.  
  
She saw Voldemort pointing his wand at her father, who hid her mother behind him.  
  
Angelique could hear Voldemort say two words what brought death to her father immediately.  
  
After the flash of green light, she could see her mother holding the dead body of her father.  
  
Angelique saw Voldemort raising his wand to kill her mother and tried to go and protect her, she wanted to scream so Voldemort would turn his attention on her and her mother could escape.  
  
But Angelique couldn't move, it was as if she was a sculpture that could never save anybody, Angelique tried to yell, but her voice was gone.  
  
She could hear Voldemort say two words that she feared most, these two words had killed her family, her race and now they will kill her mother.  
  
Angelique saw the green light and knew that everything was over.  
  
She wanted to die too.  
  
Angelique knew that these two words which had killed her parents - 'Avada Kedavra' - will haunt her until she dies, these words will kill all the people she loves and cares of.  
  
She started to cry.  
  
~*~  
  
Angelique didn't know how long she had been crying, but when she wiped her tears away, the sun was rising.  
  
She could see that through the huge window behind the two thrones.  
  
Angelique stood up and started to go to the dead bodies of her parents, but stopped when she saw a pretty red-colored piece of glass.  
  
In the warm sunshine it started to glitter and Angelique smiled as she picked it up.  
  
And felt like she was dragged into a swirl of colors, the piece of glass in her hand seemed to drag her like a magnet. Two words crossed her mind, 'Portkey..Voldemort!'  
  
~*~  
  
When Angelique landed, she thought that she'll see those horrible red eyes which belong to Voldemort, but for her surprise she found herself on a street.  
  
The place seemed familiar and she was sure that it wasn't a muggle street.  
  
'Diagon Alley! I'm on Diagon Alley! But why did the portkey bring me here?' She thought.  
  
Suddenly something fell from the sky in front of her feet, 'A letter? From who?'  
  
Angelique looked at the sky as if waiting for an answer, but only saw a pretty owl fly away.  
  
'Might as well take a look at it,' she thought and took the letter.  
  
Ms. Angelique Kou Diagon Alley, in front of Flourish & Blotts London, England  
  
Angelique opened the letter.  
  
Dear Ms. Kou,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have been acknowledged of your situation and I would be glad to see you attend our school. Because of your age and knowledge in witchcraft you will be in the 5th year. You shall come to Hogwarts on Hogwarts Express on Sept. 1st and the train will leave King's Cross platform 9¾ at 11 am. Meanwhile, you'll stay at the Leaky Cauldron, where I have already reserved a room for you. Please find enclosed a list of books and equipment needed.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
'Yay, another year of schooling will begin in two days. Gee, it'll be fun. I can't let anyone near me because they'll be killed,' Angelique thought and left in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. The Curse Of An ElfGirl, Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Last time I said that I don't own Harry Potter but I'd like to own it. I'll make a correction - I'd like to own HIM, not IT.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
....:::::::: September 1st ::::::::....  
  
Angelique woke up at 10.30 am on the day she'd go to Hogwarts.  
  
'Damn me for not waking up earlier! Now I have to apparate there! Damnit!' She thought and took her suitcases and the pretty black owl with green eyes that she had bought yesterday.  
  
"Let's go downstairs, Blacky, and have something to eat. I'm starving and I'm sure that Tom would like to cook us something." Angelique said to the owl and took her things downstairs.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: King's Cross platform 9¾ ::::::::....  
  
~* With Harry, Ron and Hermione*~  
  
"Harry, Ron, I think we should get on the train, it's already 10.50 and if we want to have a place where we could sit down, then we'd better go." said Hermione.  
  
Harry turned around and looked at Hermione, "I guess you're right. Come on, Ron, let's go."  
  
But as Harry started to take a step towards the train, he bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going, Potter!" Said an angry voice what definitely belonged to a female person, yet he couldn't place whom did it belong to.  
  
Harry looked up and saw a pretty girl looking at him angrily.  
  
He was so stunned that he could only mumble 'sorry' and walk faster, dragging Ron and Hermione along with him.  
  
"Wait, Harry, who was that chick? She looked bloody gorgeous!"  
  
"I don't know Ron, but I think she apparated accidentally in front of me, because she wasn't there before. But how can she apparate? I mean, she looked like she was our age, 15."  
  
"Use your head, Harry. She may look younger than she is and maybe she had to bring something to her sibling quickly, so she had to apparate." Hermione put the sense back to the boys' heads.  
  
"Ok, ok, 'Mione, we get it, let's get on the train now!" Ron pulled them with him and soon they were on their way to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Hogwarts, the Great Hall ::::::::....  
  
The Sorting had ended and Ron hoped that Dumbledore's speech would be short.  
  
Finally Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"This year we have a transfer student from Royal School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of the oldest schools for witches and wizards. She was quite an important person there, so treat her with honor. We of course have to sort her into one of our houses. Please welcome Ms. Angelique Kou!"  
  
The doors of the Great Hall opened and a tall girl with short light brown hair and emerald green eyes, just like Harry's, came in.  
  
Only difference between those eyes was that Harry's eyes were kind and filled with happiness, while Angelique's eyes were filled with pain, anger and evilness.  
  
"Ron, that's the same girl I bumped in at King's Cross!" Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
Angelique sat on the stool in front of the Head Table and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.  
  
It didn't even get a chance to touch her hair when it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Angelique stood up, looked at the Great Hall with her poisonous eyes and headed to the Slytherin House Table.  
  
She sat in front of a pale boy with blonde hair and grayish eyes. Angelique didn't look at him but she felt that he was looking at her.  
  
In fact, he wasn't the only one looking at her, almost everyone in the Slytherin House Table were not only looking at her, they were literally *staring* at her.  
  
Dumbledore stood up again and said loudly, "Let the feast begin!" Tables were filled with food and everyone started to eat.  
  
~*~  
  
After the tables were empty once again, the students started to go back to their Dormitories.  
  
In the crowd, Angelique found herself next to the pale boy, who had been looking at her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm in the same house with you."  
  
"And? Why did you tell me this? I would have found it out anyway," Angelique said and disappeared.  
  
Or at least he thought she had disappeared.  
  
'Where the hell did she go? She can't apparate in Hogwarts! No one can!'  
  
Suddenly a disgusting little voice inside him said, Maybe she can? You don't know how powerful she is, do you? Maybe she could defeat Voldemort with waving her little finger?  
  
Draco decided that he wouldn't listen to that voice and proceeded to walk towards Slytherin Dormitories.  
  
....:::::::: Slytherin Common Room::::::::....  
  
~*With Angelique*~  
  
Angelique sat down on one of those comfy sofas in the Common Room.  
  
And got confronted by the Slytherin Head, Prof. Severus Snape.  
  
"Young lady, how did you get in here?" Snape asked with curiosity in his cold eyes.  
  
"I apparated here from the Great Hall, Prof. Snape." Angelique answered his question.  
  
"Oh really, Ms. Kou? Did you know that people can't apparate in Hogwarts?"  
  
"It seems, sir, that I can. How else could I be here?"  
  
"Well, I can't answer that."  
  
Angelique started to go towards the 5th year girls' dorm.  
  
"Ms. Kou?"  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"You sleep in there." Snape pointed at a small staircase in the back of the Common Room.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Angelique went to the staircase and when she turned around to look at the Common Room, people started to come in.  
  
....:::::::: Gryffindor Common Room ::::::::....  
  
"I told you that she was as old as we are!" Harry said to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"But are you sure that she apparated in front of you in King's Cross? Maybe she just came out of the crowd?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm sure that she wasn't there before! I'm not blind you know, I see a pretty girl, when there is one. And she wasn't there!"  
  
"Alright, I believe you! Now, we should go to bed if we don't want to be late to the Potions class tomorrow. Good night, guys." Hermione collected her things and went to the 5th year girls' dorm.  
  
"Let's go to bed, Harry. I'm bloody exhausted." Ron practically dragged Harry along with him to the 5th year boys' dorm.  
  
....:::::::: Angelique's Room ::::::::....  
  
'Ooh, this looks quite nice!' Angelique thought when she entered her new room.  
  
The whole room was decorated in black and silver. The furniture in her room was made of some kid of black wood and had silver decorations.  
  
The walls were vertically striped with black and silver.  
  
She also had a huge window with curtains that were made of black silk. The fireplace was made of black stones.  
  
Angelique searched out her robes for the next day and went to bed. She fell asleep immediately after closing her eyes.  
  
....:::::::: The Next Day, Potions Class ::::::::.....  
  
When Angelique entered the classroom, she saw the perfect place for her to sit down.  
  
It was the last row and it was almost dark in there.  
  
After she sat down, Snape came in the class as dramatically as always and begun to check the list of students, "Kou, Angelique"  
  
For some weird reason, Angelique was first on the list.  
  
"Here, Professor."  
  
"Where exactly?"  
  
"Here, in the last row, Professor."  
  
"Well, then come here and bless Mr. Malfoy with sitting beside him, Ms. Kou."  
  
Angelique took her things and moved to the front row, right under the curious nose of Professor Severus Snape.  
  
"Today, class, we are going to make a potion that can grow bones back, also known as Skele-Gro."  
  
"So we meet again, Kou," Draco whispered to Angelique.  
  
"I'd rather not meet you, *Malfoy*," Angelique mumbled back and continued to brew the potion.  
  
The rest of the Potions class went by with usual points and compliments for the Slytherins and losing points for Gryffindors.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: The Great Hall, Dinner ::::::::....  
  
~* With Harry, Ron and Hermione *~  
  
"So what do we have tomorrow, Harry? Tell me the bad news first."  
  
"Ok, Ron. We have Transfiguration with Slytherins. Is that bad enough?"  
  
"Uhuh, what else?"  
  
"No bad news anymore, only good ones, Ron."  
  
"Don't tell me the good news, I'll find out anyway."  
  
"Look, the Slytherins are coming in. It seems that Malfoy is going on Angelique's nerves. Ouch. Malfoy must have earned that slap. Wonder what he said to her." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, why didn't I see that? Now Malfoy will NEVER have a chance with her, he has to stay with that Pansy Parkinson, or whatever her name was. 'Mione, did you see that?"  
  
"No, I didn't see it, Ron. And don't talk while eating. It's rude." Hermione returned to reading her book.  
  
"But 'Mione, it isn't proper to read a book while you eat, is it?"  
  
"Ok, Ron, see, I already put the book away, are you satisfied now?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron mumbled while eating.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Angelique's Room, At Night ::::::::....  
  
~* Angelique's Dream *~  
  
Angelique saw herself running, she recognized the scene - it was the day her race was killed.  
  
Suddenly the scene changed, she saw her mother and father get killed.  
  
Then she saw a pair of horrible red eyes, it was Voldemort, she heard him talking.  
  
"I'll get you one day, Kou, you can't hide from me. You'll die the same way as your parents died.  
  
'Avada Kedavra'.  
  
Remember those words? They'll haunt you forever, you're cursed, everyone you care of will die due to these words."  
  
~* End of Dream *~  
  
Angelique woke up startled.  
  
She didn't know that was it sweat or tears covering her face.  
  
She remembered every word He had said. She remembered the looks on her parents' faces.  
  
Angelique knew that she was cursed, Voldemort had been right.  
  
.....:::::::: Gryffindor 5th Year Boys' Dorm ::::::::....  
  
Harry woke up because of his scar.  
  
It was hurting.  
  
And he knew what that meant.  
  
He was back.  
  
Voldemort was back.  
  
And ready to kill.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. The Curse Of An ElfGirl, Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gee, I've told you this TWICE already. *looks at the lawyers behind her* Well, 'ahem', I, Maarja, do not own Harry Potter! It's quite obvious, don't you think?  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
.....:::::::: Gryffindor House Table, Breakfast ::::::::....  
  
"Harry, you really should tell Dumbledore about you scar! If it really did hurt, then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may be near and the whole school would be in danger! Harry! Harry? Are you listening to me?" Hermione pushed Harry.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh. I'll go to him later, after the classes." Harry answered.  
  
"Ok, if you're sure then let it be so," Hermione said looking doubtingly at Harry.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What is it, Ron?"  
  
"Look at that Kou-girl; she seems to be weird today. Maybe she felt it too?"  
  
"Ron, are you nuts? She may look 'weird' because of something else,"  
  
"Harry, Ron, we should *really* get going! Look at the time!"  
  
"Bloody hell! The History of Magic classroom is on the other side of the school!"  
  
....:::::::: Transfiguration Class, Same Day ::::::::....  
  
"Now, class, today we are going to change ourselves into animals. All you have to say is 'Transfiguro' and think of the animal you'd like to be. And *please* don't mess anything up," McGonagall looked at Neville, "cause it may be *very* dangerous to your looks."  
  
Malfoy snickered.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, would you like to try the spell first?"  
  
"I really hope he screws something up," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Me too," Harry said and grinned as he saw the look on Draco's face.  
  
"O-of course Professor," Malfoy stood up and said 'Tranfiguro'.  
  
Suddenly there was no Draco Malfoy standing there.  
  
Instead of him there was a snake who was hissing on the floor.  
  
"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. You can change back now."  
  
Everyone heard the snake hissing and then there was Draco standing right where the snake had been.  
  
He sat back to his place next to Angelique.  
  
"Impressed, Kou?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Kou?"  
  
"Could I try next, Professor?"  
  
"Of course, Ms. Kou."  
  
Angelique stood up and said the spell.  
  
Suddenly something came over her and she couldn't think of the animal, someone took her mind over.  
  
And she turned into that someone - she turned into Voldemort.  
  
She felt that evil power take over her; she felt that he was talking through her.  
  
Angelique *heard* him talking through her.  
  
She heard someone screaming.  
  
And there was someone who said a spell.  
  
Then it was over.  
  
Angelique turned back to Angelique and fainted.  
  
Harry looked at her in horror - why or how did she turn into Voldemort?  
  
"Ron, RON!" He whispered and touched the place where he thought that Ron's shoulder should be.  
  
There was nothing.  
  
Harry looked at the place where Ron was sitting and saw that he had fainted.  
  
'Gee, Ron, you're sure brave,' He thought and looked back at Prof. McGonagall.  
  
She seemed still quite shocked, but recovered and told a Gryffindor boy to take Angelique to the Hospital Wing, but he refused to touch 'the heir of Voldemort' which she obviously wasn't.  
  
Draco stood up, "I'll take her to the Hospital Wing, Professor."  
  
"Alright, Mr. Malfoy. The class is dismissed."  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Dumbledore's Office ::::::::....  
  
"So Ms. Kou turned into Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, Albus and she fainted after I put a spell on her so she would change back to herself."  
  
"Really. And what exactly did she say while being Voldemort? Did she speak with her voice or somebody else's?"  
  
"It wasn't her voice, I'm sure. It was a man's voice. She - or he - was talking about killing someone, some princess and said that he'd already killed her race, so it couldn't be hard to kill a helpless girl. Could it be Voldemort talking through her? Would a seemingly peaceful and polite girl like her really turn into Voldemort on her own will?"  
  
"I don't know, Minerva, I don't know. But I do know who he was talking about and if I am right, then she wasn't talking on her own will."  
  
"Albus. Why did you accept her in our school? Didn't you sense anything evil inside her? Why couldn't she stay at her last school? In the Royal School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"  
  
"Because there isn't a Royal School of Witchcraft and Wizardry anymore. This summer something very horrible happened and our Ms. Kou lost everyone she knew, whether she cared of them or didn't. You don't understand what I'm talking about, Minerva, but you'll find out. I promise that."  
  
"Alright, Albus. I'll go now."  
  
"Fine. And send Mr. Potter in while you're there. He seems to be waiting for some time."  
  
Harry saw the door to Dumbledore's office open and Prof. McGonagall came out.  
  
"You may go there now, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said and left.  
  
Harry nodded and entered the room.  
  
"Oh, hello, Harry. So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, um, my scar hurted last night and Hermione insisted that I would come and talk to you."  
  
"It's very good that you came, Harry. As you know, it usually means that Voldemort is near or that he's using a lot of magic. This time I dare to say that he rather used a big amount of magic, for I haven't sensed anything evil near Hogwarts. So, Harry,did you want to talk about anything else too?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Are you sure, Harry?"  
  
"Well, I did want to ask something-"  
  
"About Ms. Kou, right?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"I should tell you, Harry, that Ms. Kou isn't a Voldemort supporter. She hates him and I know why. I'm sorry, Harry, but that's all I can tell you about her."  
  
"Thank you, Professor. If I may, then I'll get going. Hermione and Ron are waiting for me in the library."  
  
"Yes, go, I'm sure that they are anxious to see you."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
With that, Harry left the room.  
  
  
  
...:::::::: Library ::::::::....  
  
"So, Harry, did you find out anything about that Angelique?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not much, Dumbledore only said that she isn't a Voldemort supporter, he said that she hates him, but didn't say why."  
  
"Oh. That isn't much help, is it? Guess we have to find it out ourselves."  
  
"But, 'Mione, I don't think that there is a book about Angelique in this library?"  
  
"Ron, you are so childish sometimes. We don't need a book to find out something about Angelique, we can ask someone too you know."  
  
"Hermione, I don't think that anyone knows about her secret except her and Dumbledore. I heard Dumbledore and McGonagall talk about her and he even didn't tell her anything important about Angelique. There was something, but I couldn't hear it, they were talking too quietly."  
  
"Too bad. But maybe we could ask Angelique herself?"  
  
"Ron, you didn't see that slap she gave Malfoy, did you? I definitely DON'T want to experience that."  
  
"Yeah, Harry. Umm. Why are everyone looking at us?"  
  
"They are? They *are* looking at us. Wonder why?"  
  
"Oh they are only watching you because you were talking about me and I accidentally heard every word you said." A voice came behind them.  
  
Ron made a scared face at Harry and Harry answered him with worse fear in his face.  
  
They knew who was behind them and it definitely won't be nice to see what she was going to do with them.  
  
They looked around and saw a tall and furious girl behind them.  
  
"You may *want* to find something out about me, but unfortunately I will personally take care that you wouldn't. Believe me, if I'd tell you, you'd have to die." And she left the library.  
  
"Whoa, we were lucky for sure," Ron grinned at Harry.  
  
"Wait. Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Who? 'Mione? She probably went to search for an 'interesting' book to read. Come on, let's find her and go back to the Gryffindor Common Room, I'd really like to go to sleep early. Too many shocks for today I guess."  
  
  
  
....:::::::: 31st October, Halloween ::::::::....  
  
Angelique had been going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for over a month now.  
  
She didn't have friends and she didn't want any either.  
  
Angelique could see how desperately Draco wanted to be her friend; it often seemed that he wanted to be more than a friend for her.  
  
But Angelique couldn't let that happen.  
  
She ignored Draco in every possible way and tried to make him hate her, though she never succeeded.  
  
But still, there was someone who listened to her and was like a father to her.  
  
He knew of her secret and she knew his.  
  
It wasn't Dumbledore, she felt guilty when she talked to Dumbledore, even if she hadn't done anything bad.  
  
It was Snape.  
  
After the incident on September 1st, he seemed to be interested in her(AN: No, not in *that* way!) and when Angelique accidentally saw the Death Eaters tattoo on his hand, he had told her everything about it and in exchange Angelique told him about her little secret.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: The Great Hall, Halloween Dinner ::::::::....  
  
Draco looked around him, bored.  
  
He had just told Pansy Parkinson that what he really thought of her and she was mad at him now.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle - they were never interesting to be with, they were too thick to be interesting and besides, they were eating now.  
  
'Well, at least I can concentrate on Angelique now.'  
  
Yes, he liked that girl who sat in front of him. But she didn't seem to be interested in him, she ignored him.  
  
Draco looked at the Head Table.  
  
'Interesting, where's Snape?'  
  
He saw Angelique stand up and go towards the doors to the Great Hall, she was probably leaving.  
  
At the same moment Snape came in and stopped Angelique.  
  
~* Snape's and Angelique's Conversation*~  
  
"Where do you think you're going, Angelique?"  
  
"I'm bored, Professor and I'm tired."  
  
"Well, why don't you entertain yourself? Young Malfoy is interested in you, I can see it."  
  
"Professor, you know why I can't do this. Do you want him to get killed?"  
  
"No, Angelique, I don't want him to get killed. And Voldemort won't kill him because of his father."  
  
"You can never be too sure of what that monster would do. Please, could I just go? I'd like to have a nap, I've been seeing nightmares or rather my past lately and I couldn't get any sleep. Please, Professor?"  
  
"Alright, Angelique, I'll let you go. Take care."  
  
"Thank you, sir. I'd hug you but I don't think that's allowed."  
  
"It's ok. Go now and have some sleep."  
  
  
  
~*With Harry, Ron and Hermione*~  
  
"Look, Hermione, Ron, Snape's talking to Angelique! Wonder, what's he saying?"  
  
"Probably nothing important, Harry. He seems to be stopping her from leaving. That's all." Hermione said looking at the two figures by the doors.  
  
"Yeah, he's always so cold towards people, don't think he's saying something important or nice to her." Ron added.  
  
  
  
~*With Draco*~  
  
'Snape arrived. What is he saying to Angelique? Nothing important, I guess. But who knows. Angelique. Hmm. Wonder where she sleeps, not in the 5th year Girls' Dorm, Pansy told me. Guess I have o find out on my own.'  
  
A plan crept up his mind and he was going to make it true this night.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I dedicate this chapter to La Princesse D'or! Thank you for the great review/ e-mail!  
  
Please review!  
  
.:maarja:. 


	5. The Curse Of An ElfGirl, Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah -_-'  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Slytherin Common Room, At Night ::::::::....  
  
Draco was looking around to see anything that would look like a secret way to a girl's room.  
  
The full moon was shining brightly on the small staircase in the back of the Common Room.  
  
'Ah ha! I think I found it.' Draco thought as he quietly walked towards the staircase.  
  
'Ok. I guess this is it.'  
  
He started walking up the stairs quietly.  
  
Then the staircase came to an end and in front of him was a black and seemingly heavy wooden door.  
  
'Uhh. Creepy.'  
  
He opened the door a bit and saw a room decorated in black and silver.  
  
Then he heard a man's voice coming from nowhere.  
  
"Ha! Do you really think that your threatening will stop me from coming to Hogwarts? Remember what I did in your first Transfiguration class this year? You're weak and you know it!"  
  
"I won't let you destroy everyone's lives! You already ruined mine! There are so many powerful witches and wizards in this school that you couldn't leave here without being injured! Dumbledore's here with us, remember?"  
  
"Dumbledore! That weak old wizard! He couldn't harm me in any ways!"  
  
"Just leave me alone! I came here to be in peace, not to be interrupted by a. a murderer!"  
  
"I'll get you anyway, Kou! You may want me to leave, but I'll be always in your nightmares!"  
  
The cruel voice faded and Draco pushed the door until he saw Angelique sitting on the black carpet facing the fire in the fireplace. "Malfoy! How long have you been there?" She asked.  
  
'How the hell did she know I was here? She doesn't have eyes on the back of her head, does she?!'  
  
"Enough to hear you talking to Him."  
  
Angelique turned around slowly and looked really pale.  
  
"Do you know what this means? If you would tell *anybody*, then I'll have to go to the 'wonderland'."  
  
"Angelique?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you tell me why does He want to kill you?"  
  
"It's a long story, Malfoy."  
  
"Call me Draco."  
  
"Alright, *Draco*. Could I tell you the short version of this?"  
  
"Yes, get on with the story."  
  
"I should tell you first that I am not a real human. I'm an Elf and I lived in the beautiful kingdom of Elves. Until the day Voldemort ruined it all. My family was killed, my *race* was killed. I am the only pure-blooded Elf on Earth now."  
  
Draco didn't have anything to say when he heard her story and when Angelique showed him her ears, what were pointy.  
  
Voldemort had killed her race.  
  
He used to think that Voldemort was.  
  
He hadn't really thought about what Voldemort was.  
  
He just. was  
  
. Draco had thought that He couldn't be so cruel because his father wouldn't, he couldn't work for such. beast.  
  
"Angelique? How do Elves look? Do they look exactly like you?"  
  
"Not exactly. But mainly, yes. They are tall; they have hair the color like mine and emerald green eyes, of course they have pointy ears. I mean they *were* like that."  
  
"But there are many people who the same colored hair or green eyes or who-"  
  
"Who have pointy ears. Yes, there are many people who have something elves have, not everything elves have. They are called half-elves. Their mother or father had been an elf."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But, but, but - don't you understand that it's hard for me to talk about my *dead* race?"  
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"Now you say you're sorry! Get out of here! Get out of my room! Get out of my damned life!"  
  
Draco got up quickly and hurried out.  
  
He heard her scream on the top of her lungs, "AND SHUT THE DOOR BEHIND YOU!"  
  
'God, I hope that nobody heard this.' Draco thought as he quickly ran towards the 5th Year Boys' Dorm.  
  
'I'm really lucky that she never liked Pansy. They'd make my life a living hell.'  
  
Draco fell asleep, afraid to face Angelique's wrath the next day.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: The Great Hall, Breakfast The Next Day ::::::::....  
  
Angelique wasn't seemingly angry at Draco; she just pretended that he doesn't exist.  
  
It was even worse than anger for Draco.  
  
When he tried to apologize, she looked through him or started a conversation with someone next to her.  
  
'Argh, I have Divinations with Gryffindors and I have to sit between Potter and Weasley. Damned be, Trelawney, for doing this. Oh well, at least Malfoy doesn't take that class.' Angelique said as she tried to remember what classes she'll have this day.  
  
She ate her breakfast quickly and took the direction to the Divinations class.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Divinations Class ::::::::....  
  
  
  
"Hello, my dear class. Today we are going to try to see our future in crystal orbs again, for you still haven't succeeded. So please begin now."  
  
Angelique locked her eyes on the orb and only saw thick fog.  
  
Soon the fog started to go away and she could see something, she didn't understand what.  
  
There were many wizards trying to kill another wizard.  
  
Angelique soon saw that it was Voldemort.  
  
He attacked a girl; she couldn't see how the girl looked like.  
  
But suddenly someone, a boy, jumped before the girl and got killed.  
  
Then there was another picture in front of her, a woman attacking Voldemort.  
  
It was a totally different place, while the other had been in some building; this one was in some forest.  
  
Angelique could see the woman saying a spell, but before she could see more, the crystal orb was filled with fog once again.  
  
"Harry, look, do you think she's seeing something?" Ron said to Harry, who was looking at the girl between them too.  
  
"I think she does."  
  
"Professor Trelawney? I think Angelique is seeing something in this. this orb-thingy."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, it's a crystal orb," Trelawney said looking at Angelique.  
  
"Oh dear," Trelawney mumbled to herself, "this isn't good," She said looking at the terror in Angelique's eyes and her stiff body.  
  
Angelique thought that the orb didn't want to show her more, but two red eyes appeared in the fog and she felt a familiar, but not welcomed feeling come over her.  
  
Then the owner of those eyes spoke to her, he didn't realize that Angelique was in a classroom and that everyone could hear him talking to her.  
  
"Hello again, little girl. Will you threat me again? You know you can't stop me from coming to Hogwarts and killing you and that. Potter. "  
  
There was silence in the class and everyone looked at Angelique.  
  
"Why so silent? Scared? Don't be scared of your death, your mother and father were and look what happened to them."  
  
Suddenly Angelique fainted and as the connection between her and the orb faded, Voldemort couldn't speak.  
  
The crystal orb fell off the table and shattered to millions of pieces.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Take her to. to the Hospital Wing. And Mr. Weasley. Try to clean the mess up." Trelawney said with a shaky voice.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Harry and Ron answered at the same time.  
  
Harry took the fainted girl's body from the floor and made his way to the Hospital Wing.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: On The Way To The Hospital Wing ::::::::....  
  
Harry had gotten lost on his way to the Hospital Wing and was now in a corridor he had never been to.  
  
Suddenly he felt the motionless body on his hands move.  
  
"Where am I? Potter! Put me down *now*!" Angelique ordered and Harry let her free.  
  
"But I had to take you to the Hospital Wing!"  
  
"Why? Oh, yes."  
  
"Let's go now! Where are you going?" Harry saw the girl go towards a huge painting of a beautiful woman.  
  
No, it was definitely a Queen.  
  
Yes, a Queen.  
  
The Queen of Elves.  
  
Harry remembered that they had learned about Elves some time ago in History of Magic and there had been a similar picture of the Queen of Elves in their book.  
  
Harry looked at Angelique.  
  
She was going towards the picture and touched the frame gently.  
  
"Mother," Angelique whispered quietly.  
  
Harry couldn't hear her but understood that she said something.  
  
The Queen of Elves, Amelile, kneeled and whispered something back.  
  
"My dear daughter." was all she said and luckily Harry didn't hear that either.  
  
Harry went closer to the painting and looked at the Queen.  
  
She was an extremely beautiful woman with her long light brown hair, emerald green eyes and pointy ears.  
  
She was tall too; Harry remembered that all the Elves were.  
  
The Queen looked at Harry, "Hello, Harry. I'm glad to see you finally. Your mother was a beautiful woman, did you know that? She was a rebel, but still beautiful. Too bad she had to die."  
  
Angelique smirked - Harry's mother Lily had been an Elf too.  
  
She had been a rebel, as Amelile had said and she had colored her hair red.  
  
Lily was some kind of role model for Angelique. Harry looked shocked, "You knew my mother?"  
  
"Yes, I did, Harry. She stopped by often and we talked for hours sometimes."  
  
"Oh. Angelique, we should really go now,"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Angelique fainted in the Divinations class - she saw something in the crystal orb - and I had to take her to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Alright, but she doesn't seem ill anymore, now does she?"  
  
"She doesn't, but she probably still needs a check-up, Queen," Came a voice behind Harry and Angelique.  
  
"Oh, Severus, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am, Queen Amelile. Potter, you go back to your class, I'll take care of her."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
After Harry was gone, Queen Amelile spoke.  
  
"Angelique, my dear, what happened?"  
  
"It was just Voldemort again, I do not really know *why* I fainted, I never have while talking to him."  
  
"You're talking to Him often? Why do you talk to such bastard?"  
  
"Mother, He always starts the conversation. I can't do anything about it!"  
  
"Alright, my dear, go now, Severus is already anxious, I can see it in his eyes," Amelile smiled a little.  
  
"Goodbye, Mother."  
  
"Goodbye, dear."  
  
  
  
.....:::::::: Hospital Wing ::::::::....  
  
"Well, Ms. Kou, I personally think you are a very healthy girl, maybe you just were using too much energy with that orb?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I did, yes, I probably did. Can I go now?"  
  
"Yes, you can. By the way, Severus, you shouldn't be so worried about Ms. Kou, she can handle herself quite well."  
  
"I know what I do, Poppy, I don't need your comments."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What!? I have no new reviews?!  
  
I have written more than half of the story ready by now, if you don't review, you won't see the further chapters!  
  
Please review?  
  
Pretty please?  
  
If you read this story, you could review as well.  
  
.:maarja:. 


	6. The Curse Of An ElfGirl, Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Once again. I do not own Harry Potter. DUH!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
....:::::::: The Great Hall, Dinner ::::::::....  
  
  
  
Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"As some of you already may know, we decided to have a Christmas Ball this year too, since it was welcomed last year. This year there's a change in the clothing - you can wear formal muggle clothes. Until Christmas Ball everyone have permission to go shopping in Hogsmeade."  
  
Students cheered and soon everyone was taking about the Christmas Ball.  
  
~* With Harry, Ron and Hermione *~  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad! I can't wait to wear the dress I bought in the summer! I thought I'll never have a chance to wear it!" Hermione said happily.  
  
"Uhh. Yeah. Ron, do you have a tuxedo?  
  
"Um. No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because men don't wear dresses, they wear tuxedos when they go to a ball."  
  
"Oh, yes, I knew that!"  
  
"Yeah, right. Guys, I don't feel hungry right now, I'll just go to the Common Room, ok?"  
  
"Ok, Harry, bye," Hermione said as Ron waved Harry goodbye.  
  
....:::::::: In the Corridors of Hogwarts ::::::::....  
  
Harry didn't think where he was going.  
  
Finally he saw that his feet had brought him to the corridor where was the painting of the Elf Queen.  
  
Harry quickly hid behind a corner when he saw a girl sitting in front of the painting talking to the Queen.  
  
'That's Angelique! Wonder what are they talking about?'  
  
Harry tried to be quiet and listened to their conversation.  
  
"Mother, what do you mean?"  
  
"I am saying that there is a spell with what you could defeat Voldemort."  
  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I. I could've saved you and Father!"  
  
"I won't tell you this now either, dear."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the person, who says this spell, dies too."  
  
"Mother! I don't really care! I want to die killing the person who has ruined so many lives!"  
  
"Honey. Can't you understand? You are the last Elf, you are a royal Elf-"  
  
"The least important royal Elf! My older sister was the Crown Princess of the Elves; my younger brother would've been the King if my sister died. And I? I am just a mistake that needs to be corrected!"  
  
"My child, you are the most important Elf now! The only Elf! Without you, Elves would be legends by now!"  
  
"Can't you understand that they'll be legends one way or another? I won't live forever. I don't want to grow old knowing that I could've saved so many lives. I want to die fighting for my life. for everybody's lives! Please, Mother, tell me the spell!"  
  
"I won't tell you the spell, don't even try."  
  
"Fine!" Angelique stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes, Angelique?"  
  
"I'll have to die anyway, now I have to die without defeating Him. Thank you for nothing."  
  
With that, Harry saw Angelique leave and he ran into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Gryffindor Common Room :::::::....  
  
"She's a what?" Hermione whispered after hearing the story from Harry.  
  
"An Elf, Hermione, a royal Elf. There's nothing extraordinary about that, is there?"  
  
"Oh you bet there is. Royal Elves are the most powerful creatures on earth. If she really is one. Then she could defeat Him easily. If she would only know the spell. Voldemort would be dead now."  
  
"Hermione, Angelique would die too if she used the spell. If it wouldn't kill her then her mother would've told her the spell. Then Angelique wouldn't be the last Elf on Earth."  
  
"You do have a point, Harry-"  
  
Suddenly Prof. McGonagall stepped in. "Students, if you would look at the time, then you would know that you should be in your beds for a longer time now. Go now, go on."  
  
Everyone took their things and went to their Dorms.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Angelique's Room ::::::::....  
  
  
  
'Let's see. A spell to grow your hair. A spell to cut your hair. A spell to make you invisible. A spell to make you visible. Nothing called "A spell to kill you and your enemy". I'll go on a walk. I'm not sleepy at all.'  
  
Angelique looked out of her window.  
  
'Full moon. I love full moon.'  
  
She apparated outside.  
  
....:::::::: Outside the Castle ::::::::....  
  
'Uhh. It's cold in here.' Angelique thought as she sat down on the grass.  
  
'Wonder whose house is that in there. It must be Hagrid's. Hmm. Why doesn't he like me? Probably because I'm a Slytherin. He's a friend of Potter and his gang.'  
  
"You there, what are you doing 'ere?"  
  
Angelique shuddered as she recognized whose voice that was, 'Hagrid. I guess I'll run.'  
  
With that she stood up and ran to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Wait now! You can't go there!"  
  
Angelique didn't hear Hagrid anymore; he was too far from her.  
  
She found herself in the middle of the Forbidden Forest and kept walking.  
  
She soon saw a small lake and a beautiful unicorn by it.  
  
Angelique was surprised when the unicorn came closer to her.  
  
"Oh, you're so pretty." She whispered.  
  
'Why does the unicorn trust me? They should be afraid of me, I'm. evil.' Angelique thought.  
  
Finally the unicorn was so close to her that she could touch it.  
  
Angelique didn't see Hagrid looking at her behind the trees.  
  
When Angelique's fingers touched the beautiful animal, the moon shone brightly on her.  
  
Suddenly Angelique's hair grew long, they almost touched her waist and her clothing changed.  
  
She was wearing a beautiful dress the same color as the unicorn, silvery- white.  
  
Hagrid gasped. 'She's an Elf!'  
  
Angelique looked at herself in the crystal clear water of the lake.  
  
'My royal clothing. I thought I'd never wear it again.'  
  
Then Angelique heard noise behind the tall trees and saw the unicorn leave scared.  
  
Her clothing was back to normal now and her hair short once again.  
  
"Angelique Kou! How many times do you want to try to get killed? If the other students can't go to the Forbidden Forest, then you can't either!"  
  
"I'm sorry Professor Snape, but-"  
  
"No but's, we're going right back to the castle and as much as I hate to do it, Slytherin will lose 50 points because of you!"  
  
"I don't care! Do you think it's easy for me to know that there's a spell that could kill Voldemort and me? I want to know that spell, I don't care if I get killed, I'm the last Elf on Earth, so what?! I want to kill Voldemort, I want to kill him because he has killed thousands of people." Angelique's cheeks were covered with tears and she fell on her knees, her body trembling.  
  
"Angelique." Snape kneeled and put his hands on Angelique's shoulders.  
  
A second later she was gone.  
  
'If she keeps apparating like that, she'll scare the hell out of someone.' Snape thought and made his way back to the castle.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Hagrid's House ::::::::....  
  
Hagrid just sat on his bed with a blank look on his face.  
  
'She's an Elf. An Elf.'  
  
Hagrid remembered a beautiful face from his past.  
  
A tall girl with emerald green eyes and long flowing hair - light brown hair.  
  
'Amelile.'  
  
She had been only a few years older than he was.  
  
The most beautiful girl in the universe for Hagrid.  
  
She probably never liked him; Hagrid was just a huge guy, who was really dumb.  
  
'I loved her.'  
  
She had been an Elf too, everyone knew that.  
  
And once there had been a Christmas Ball.  
  
When Amelile stepped in the Great Hall, she looked so pretty with that silvery-white dress of hers.  
  
Exactly the same kind of dress Angelique was wearing when she touched the unicorn.  
  
Hagrid never got over her and the pain in his heart grew bigger when he had seen Angelique in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Hagrid decided to ignore Angelique as much as he could.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Angelique's Room ::::::::....  
  
  
  
Angelique curled up in her bed, tears no more came from her eyes, there was only hatred now.  
  
Hatred for the one who killed her race.  
  
She was the only Elf and with that came many responsibilities.  
  
She never had been the one for responsibilities.  
  
Slowly sleep came over her and soon the sun rose.  
  
  
  
...:::::::: The Great Hall, Breakfast ::::::::....  
  
  
  
Angelique was late for breakfast and Draco was worried.  
  
'She's *never* late for breakfast.' He thought and looked at the Head Table.  
  
All Professors were eating and chatting except Hagrid.  
  
'What's wrong with him? He's always eating and talking during breakfast. Oh well, it isn't my problem,' Draco turned his attention at the doors to the Great Hall and saw a very tired Angelique come in.  
  
'Wonder what happened to her.'  
  
Angelique sat down in front of Draco.  
  
"Couldn't get any sleep, Kou?"  
  
"You better shut up or you won't be very lucky."  
  
As she said that, owls came in from the window.  
  
Draco watched as a black owl came to Angelique.  
  
'I've never seen a totally black owl before.' He thought as Angelique opened the letter.  
  
~*Angelique's Letter*~  
  
Angelique, About last night, do not tell anyone that you went to the Forbidden Forest; it wouldn't be good for your reputation.  
  
Severus Snape.  
  
~*End of Letter*~  
  
Draco saw Angelique look at the Head Table; he turned his gaze there too and saw Snape nodding at Angelique.  
  
'That letter must be from Snape. Interesting, what did he write? Oh well, I'll probably never know.'  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Potions Class ::::::::....  
  
  
  
Angelique had just sat down when Snape dashed in.  
  
"Students, today we are going to make a potion that can make you invisible. Please be very careful doing the potion, one false move and you may stay invisible until you die."  
  
Neville shuddered.  
  
Angelique started to make the potion, not thinking what she was doing.  
  
"Hey, Kou, you're putting the wrong things in there! Stop!" Draco said.  
  
"Huh?" Angelique raised her head looking at the potion.  
  
"The potion must be crystal clear and bubbly, but look at your potion! It's dark purple and bubbly!"  
  
"Dark purple? Oh, it is."  
  
Snape had been looking at Angelique and saw that something was wrong.  
  
"Ms. Kou? Could I talk to you outside, please?"  
  
Angelique slowly stood up and followed Snape outside the classroom.  
  
"What's wrong, Angelique?"  
  
"I. I don't know. I think it's because of the incident in the Forbidden Forest yesterday. Because of that unicorn. Why wasn't she afraid of me? And why did my hair and clothing change when I touched her?"  
  
"Unicorns only let the people they trust go near them, but I can't understand why she came to you. She must've trusted you a lot."  
  
"But why? Why should a pure and innocent animal like her trust me out of all people? I can't understand."  
  
"There's no difference in it now, is there? You can't change the past. Come; let's go back to the class."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*blink*  
  
*blink*  
  
*blink*  
  
No new reviews.  
  
*blink*  
  
*blink*  
  
*blink*  
  
.:maarja:.  
  
P.S. This is one of my fave chappies of the story! 


	7. The Curse Of An ElfGirl, Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
........:::::::: Defense Against The Dark Arts Class, Later The Same Day ::::::::........  
  
  
  
Draco sat down on his seat in the classroom.  
  
He didn't like this class anymore, the new Professor, Mrs. Barton, seemed to prefer girls, Gryffindor girls and sometimes even Angelique.  
  
He looked at the entering Professor.  
  
She was in her early thirties and looked strong and brave.  
  
She was tall and had short black hair.  
  
Her skin was always tanned, Draco presumed that she was using some kind of spell.  
  
Her eyes...  
  
Well, he couldn't explain how her eyes looked like...  
  
They seemed to be dark blue or almost purple at times, but not always.  
  
'Maybe she's wearing contacs,' Draco thought and listened to the teacher.  
  
"Silence, class. I've told you many times that I don't need any disturbers in this classroom."  
  
Prof. Barton looked around in the class.  
  
"Good. Now, today we are going to practice defense and attack spells. We won't be using spells that would kill you or hurt you a lot, just some easier ones. Please everyone, choose your partners."  
  
Draco hurried next to Angelique, "Wanna be my partner, Kou?"  
  
Angelique looked around in the class and saw that everyone was paired already.  
  
"I don't want to, but I have to."  
  
Draco grinned and said, "Ladies first, please."  
  
"Oh, really? I'll make you feel sorry for that."  
  
And so the spell-war had begun.  
  
And ended when the bell rang.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: The Great Hall, Lunch ::::::::....  
  
  
  
Angelique felt tired.  
  
The day had been hard so far, plus the incident last night.  
  
She dreamed of curling up in her bed, falling asleep and seeing beautiful dreams.  
  
So far she had only fell asleep for a minute in some class.  
  
She didn't feel hungry at all; maybe some refreshing salad and a cool drink would do.  
  
Uhh, maybe she'd just ask a permission to go to her room and not be in the next classes.  
  
Maybe not.  
  
Angelique took some good-looking salad from a nearby bowl and ate it slowly.  
  
A song, she didn't remember where she had heard it, started to haunt her...  
  
*A hand above the water, an angel reaching for the sky*  
  
She let the song play in her mind.  
  
It seemed so familiar.  
  
Yet so strange.  
  
*Is it raining in heaven, do you want us to cry?*  
  
Angelique took a deep breath. Why was this song making her feel so. weird?  
  
*And everywhere the broken-hearted, on every lonely avenue No-one could reach them, no-one but you*  
  
Angelique looked at the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall.  
  
*One by one*  
  
She started to feel really funny. or rather weirder than ever.  
  
*Only the good die young They're only flying too close to the sun And life goes on Without you*  
  
Angelique looked down.  
  
'Only the good die young. It seems to be my destiny. To die young.' She thought and the song disappeared from her thoughts.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Angelique's Room ::::::::....  
  
'Finally. The school day is over. I can go to sleep. Ohh, this feels good.' Angelique thought as she closed her green eyes and fell asleep.  
  
The night would be for sleeping for Angelique and many others in Hogwarts.  
  
Except for a half-giant out in the Hogwarts' grounds.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Hagrid's House ::::::::....  
  
  
  
Hagrid couldn't sleep.  
  
He closed his eyes and saw Amelile's face.  
  
He opened his eyes and couldn't help but think of her.  
  
Hagrid was having a hard time avoiding Angelique.  
  
She had dashed in the Great Hall like a fallen and tired angel today in the morning.  
  
Hagrid wasn't falling in love with her.  
  
She just reminded him of Amelile.  
  
He never knew what happened to her.  
  
Maybe she had a lovely elf-family and many beautiful children.  
  
Hagrid sometimes dreamed of being a father.  
  
He sometimes considered Harry his son.  
  
Madame Maxime had taken his heart last summer, but he never forgot his first love, Amelile.  
  
Hagrid closed his eyes and tried to sleep, though he didn't succeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Slytherin Boys' Dorm ::::::::....  
  
  
  
Draco fell asleep instantly after going to bed.  
  
He saw Angelique waving at him, smiling sweetly.  
  
She called him to come to her.  
  
Draco ran to her, but she was going further with his every step.  
  
Suddenly a huge black figure came behind Angelique and she fought him, tried to make him leave, she pushed him down a cliff and fell there too.  
  
Draco ran to the cliff and looked down.  
  
He saw Angelique holding on to a rock.  
  
But then she fell in the darkness.  
  
He heard her screaming and jumped too.  
  
And when he landed, he saw her bloody body lying on the cold rocks.  
  
He ran to her body, put her head in his lap, tried to wake her up.  
  
And then Draco woke up panting and breathless.  
  
'God, what was that.? Just a nightmare. Please let it be a meaningless nightmare like the one I saw when I was small. The one with that long black panther who wanted to eat me alive.'  
  
Draco turned his back to the wall and fell asleep once more.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: The Great Hall, Head Table, Breakfast ::::::::....  
  
  
  
"So, Albus, when are you going to tell us the big secret about Ms. Kou?" Prof. Sprout asked.  
  
"Patience, only patience. You'll find out someday, all of you. I promise."  
  
"Alright. But when exactly is someday?" Prof. Hooch was the next to be interested in the matter.  
  
"Oh. Well, I could tell you all this when we send students away for the summer."  
  
"Albus?"  
  
"Yes, Sybill?"  
  
"I have been seeing the future in my dreams lately. Angelique's future to be exact."  
  
"And what happened?"  
  
"She got killed."  
  
McGonagall smirked at this.  
  
This was definitely the Prof. Trelawney she knew.  
  
'Two years ago Potter was to be killed and now Kou. She sees everyone's death in my opinion.'  
  
"Oh. I'm quite sorry to say, Sybill, but I think that Ms. Kou will decide when she'll die, on her own."  
  
Dumbledore looked over his half-moon glass with a mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Later The Same Day, Hogsmeade ::::::::....  
  
  
  
Angelique looked around her.  
  
'God, I hope that Malfoy didn't see where I was going.' She thought while sneaking in Honeydukes.  
  
She looked at the many sweets and started to feel sick after looking at too many.  
  
She had never liked sweets, some Elven sweets maybe, not those what were sold at Honeydukes.  
  
Angelique quickly slipped out of the crowded shop and looked towards a formal muggle clothes shop.  
  
'This is weird. Hogsmeade is an all-witches-and-wizards village, why should they need a formal *muggle* clothes shop? Oh well, don't care, I'll just take a look inside. I need a dress anyway.'  
  
Angelique stepped in the shop and went to see the formal dresses.  
  
  
  
~* With Harry, Ron and Hermione *~  
  
  
  
"Hey, guys, you wanted to see some tuxedos? Look, here's a formal muggle clothes shop," Hermione leaded the boys towards the shop.  
  
As they entered the shop, a female voice greeted them from behind the counter.  
  
"Hello, boys. What is your wish?"  
  
"Umm. Both of us need a tuxedo.For the Christmas Ball," Harry said.  
  
"Alright, let me see." The woman disappeared to the storeroom.  
  
"Now, how about these?"  
  
She had brought two gross tuxedos.  
  
One was all glittery and emerald green, the other glittery and ruby red.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other with horror.  
  
"Erm. We would like something more. usual," Ron said with a bit of fear in his voice.  
  
"Oh. Wait a sec." The woman was gone for a second and came back with two black. and glittery tuxedos.  
  
"Do you like these better?"  
  
Hermione giggled and both Ron and Harry thought, 'Eww. Glitter.*Eww*.'  
  
"Miss, I think they mean that they want a usual tuxedo what is black and with no glitter."  
  
Hermione did the job before the boys could even open their mouths.  
  
"Ok, why didn't you say so? I'll be back in a flash."  
  
The woman came back with two perfectly normal tuxedos.  
  
"That's exactly what we wanted. We'll take those." Ron said quickly and paid for his tuxedo. Harry did the same and soon they were out of the shop.  
  
"God, no wonder that dad doesn't like shopping for clothes." Ron mumbled and looked at his tuxedo.  
  
"Aww, this wasn't that bad, was it Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uhuh. Yeah, right. Let's go get some butterbeer, I'm thirsty."  
  
"That's a bloody good idea, Harry. Come on, 'Mione, let's go to the Three Broomsticks," Ron said and called for Hermione.  
  
  
  
~* With Angelique *~  
  
  
  
Angelique came out of the cabin for the hundredth time this hour to look at her in the huge mirror on the wall.  
  
She was now wearing a black strapless dress.  
  
It held tight to her upper body and flared out at her waist, showing her beautiful figure.  
  
She liked this dress.  
  
It looked like her royal dress only it was black.  
  
She applied some make-up on her face with a spell did her hair he same way.  
  
'Perfect! I think I'll buy this dress!'  
  
Angelique smiled sweetly at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"You look great with that dress, Miss. I'd buy it if I were you," The mirror said.  
  
"Thank you," Angelique replied and went back to the cabin to change in her normal clothes.  
  
After buying the dress and going outside, she bumped into someone.  
  
'Malfoy,' She thought and looked up.  
  
Angelique had been right.  
  
It was Malfoy.  
  
"Hey, Kou. Want to go to the Three Broomsticks and have a butterbeer? Please?"  
  
Draco looked pleadingly in Angelique's green eyes.  
  
"Alright, just leave me alone!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
After a few minutes both of them were sitting in the bar, sipping their butterbeers.  
  
"So, Kou, who will you go to the ball with?"  
  
"No-one."  
  
"Why so?"  
  
"Because I probably won't be coming to the ball."  
  
"Right. And what were you doing in the formal muggle clothes shop?"  
  
"Just buying a dress in case I'll die and you'll need to bury me." Angelique lied and Draco saw that.  
  
"For sure. So. Do you like Quidditch?"  
  
"Not much."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Draco tried to start the conversation between him and Angelique for many times. Finally Angelique excused herself and left the bar.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. The Curse Of An ElfGirl, Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The same thing as always....... I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does......  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Time passed quickly for the students of Hogwarts.  
  
Soon it was the Christmas morning.  
  
  
  
........:::::::: Angelique's Room ::::::::........  
  
  
  
Angelique woke up, yawning.  
  
She knew exactly what day was today.  
  
Christmas.  
  
The word had meant so much for her just a year ago, but now...  
  
She didn't want to remeber the wonderful Christmas Eve's she had spent with her now dead family.  
  
She didn't even hope to receive presents.  
  
Who would give her presents anyway?  
  
As she looked around she saw nothing looking like a present.  
  
But suddenly something caught her eye.  
  
What were these things by the fireplace?  
  
Two small packages packed in silver and green were in front of the fireplace.  
  
Angelique jumped up from her bed, feeling curiosity stir inside her.  
  
'Who could be these from?' She thought while moving towards the fireplace.  
  
Angelique kneeled and took up the first package.  
  
It had a letter with it.  
  
'Merry Christmas, Angelique! Your Severus. So this present is from Snape. Nice of him to give me a present.'  
  
Angelique opened the present and saw a little bottle with a glittering potion inside it.  
  
'The Luck Potion. I'm gonna need it.' She thought and smiled to herself.  
  
She then took the other present and looked at it.  
  
'Wonder who gave me this.' She thought, but dared to think who it would be from.  
  
Angelique opened the present carefully and saw a dark blue box inside.  
  
When she had opened it, she saw a red crystal rose in there.  
  
'Beautiful,' She thought and took the rose out of the box.  
  
There was something else in the box too.  
  
Angelique looked at it with awe.  
  
There was a beautiful diamond necklace what suited a girl her age perfectly.  
  
Angelique closed her eyes and tears slipped out.  
  
"My mother. My mother had a necklace just like this, but this isn't from my mother. I can feel it."  
  
Her mood was ruined for the whole day.  
  
'Today is the ball. I won't go.'  
  
Angelique breathed in wearily.  
  
"I guess I'll go and have some breakfast."  
  
  
  
....:::::::: The Great Hall ::::::::....  
  
  
  
All of the students and teachers were chattering away happily.  
  
Still, there was someone who didn't talk or who was happy.  
  
It was Angelique.  
  
She heard everyone happily talking about their presents, family, or the Christmas Ball.  
  
Finally she had it.  
  
Angelique stood up angrily and marched out of the Great Hall, wanting to go outside.  
  
She took her coat from her room and went out in the Hogwarts grounds to breathe some fresh air.  
  
She walked around in the snowy grounds and suddenly wanted to go to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
She looked around and started to walk towards the forest when someone stopped her.  
  
Angelique turned around startled and bit afraid.  
  
And saw the face of Albus Dumbledore in front of her.  
  
"You know, Ms. Kou, it's cold in that forest and there are many dangerous animals in there too."  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor. I just-"  
  
"You wanted to see the Unicorn Lake and the unicorn again, didn't you?"  
  
"How did you know? Who told you about the unicorn?"  
  
"No-one, Ms. Kou. There's nothing that is hidden from my eye in Hogwarts."  
  
Angelique looked down, feeling guilty.  
  
"Now, Ms. Kou, wouldn't you want to go back inside?"  
  
"Alright. I don't want to go back to the Great Hall though."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I feel uncomfortable there. Everyone is talking about their families and I. My family is dead."  
  
"Alright, I won't make you go back there. Take care."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Dumbledore went back to the castle and Angelique sighed.  
  
'I won't go to the forest today.'  
  
She instead walked around.  
  
Angelique found herself by Hagrid's house.  
  
Hagrid was sitting on the stairs.  
  
He seemed to do something with his big hands.  
  
Angelique approached him, "Hi, Hagrid. Need some help?"  
  
Hagrid didn't look up, but stopped working.  
  
'That voice. Those words. The same words Amelile said when she saw me having trouble with my Potions homework.' Hagrid thought and looked up.  
  
"Amelile." The name of his old love slipped his lips when Hagrid saw Angelique.  
  
Angelique's eyes widened.  
  
"What did you say, Hagrid? Amelile?"  
  
"No, nothing. You just reminded me someone."  
  
"Do you know who Amelile is?" Angelique asked.  
  
"She. she was a Gryffindor when I went to school. An Elf if I am right."  
  
Angelique bit her lip.  
  
"The Queen of Elves, Hagrid."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Amelile you knew became the Queen of Elves after her 25th birthday."  
  
Hagrid looked at Angelique with curiosity, 'This girl really is weird.'  
  
"Why do you think so?"  
  
"I don't think so, I know so."  
  
"Who are you?" Hagrid suddenly asked, shocked himself for asking such question.  
  
"The last of my kind, Hagrid," Angelique turned around and left.  
  
She felt Hagrid's eyes staring at her back for a long time.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Slytherin Common Room ::::::::....  
  
Draco was bored to death.  
  
He had received a lot of presents today, but he didn't like those.  
  
He wanted the best present he could ever get - a smile and a thank you for the present from Angelique.  
  
Maybe she'd even come to the ball with him?  
  
Who knows?  
  
Angelique had stormed out of the Great Hall during breakfast and had been gone since that.  
  
Draco wanted to run after her but Crabbe and Goyle seemed to understand the young Elf better than Draco.  
  
He had never told them the truth about Angelique, but he understood himself that Angelique's family is dead and it hurts her to listen to others talking about their families.  
  
Draco couldn't wait to see Angelique at the ball. If she was coming.  
  
She did say that she wouldn't come, but somehow Draco thought that she'll come anyway.  
  
'Curious. What does father think about me staying here for the Christmas because a girl has taken my heart.? He'll be angry or glad that I have found someone,' Draco thought.  
  
Suddenly someone stepped in.  
  
That someone had a hood over her head.  
  
Yes, *her* head - Draco could see a woman's figure under the cloak.  
  
And piercing green eyes looking out of the hood.  
  
Wait a sec. Piercing green eyes?  
  
'That's Angelique!' Draco thought.  
  
He saw the hooded Angelique look at him and saw deep sadness in her eyes.  
  
She hurried to her room and Draco didn't see her anymore.  
  
Draco looked at the time and saw that the Christmas ball would start in two hours.  
  
He saw some girls leave the Common Room to get ready for the ball.  
  
Draco fell in thoughts while staring at the fire licking the wood in the fireplace.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Gryffindor Common Room ::::::::....  
  
  
  
Harry had invited Ginny to the ball with him and Ron was taking Hermione.  
  
Harry began to think that those two would make a really great couple since the beginning of the 5th Year and was glad to see that they were going to the ball together.  
  
"Hey, guys, I'm gonna go and get ready, ok?" Hermione said.  
  
"Ok. See you later, 'Mione," Ron answered.  
  
"Yeah, go and get ready, Ron can't wait to see you!" Harry grinned.  
  
"Harry!" Ron pouted.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Slytherin Common Room ::::::::....  
  
  
  
There was half hour to wait and then the ball would start.  
  
Draco decided to go and get ready.  
  
He took out his tuxedo and looked at it.  
  
An ordinary black tuxedo, nothing special.  
  
He didn't want to look fancy.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Dumbledore's Office ::::::::....  
  
  
  
"Now, is everything prepared?" Dumbledore asked with twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Albus," The teachers answered at the same time.  
  
"Magnificent! Let's go to the Great Hall then!"  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Angelique's Room ::::::::....  
  
  
  
Angelique sat on her bed.  
  
'I am not going to the ball. I am *not* going to the ball. I won't go.'  
  
She tried to convince herself that her decision was right.  
  
But she felt like she should go in the deepest depth of her soul.  
  
'Oh no. That isn't happening. I won't go there.'  
  
Angelique lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
'Now I can fall into a peaceful sleep. Ahh.'  
  
She fell asleep instantly, forgetting the blonde boy who desperately wanted to see her.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: The Great Hall ::::::::....  
  
  
  
People started to come in, Draco with them.  
  
He looked at all the fancily dressed girls and searched for Angelique.  
  
No success.  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
Besides, she wouldn't wear such glittery and pink or lilac or white dresses like the girls here did.  
  
She was different.  
  
She'd probably wear something unnoticeable.  
  
The feast had begun a few minutes earlier and Angelique wasn't sitting on her ordinary seat.  
  
Draco had an idea.  
  
"Hey, Charles, wanna change our seats?" Draco asked a guy who would usually sit besides Angelique.  
  
"Ok," Charles answered as they changed their seats.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: The Head Table::::::::....  
  
  
  
Snape looked around.  
  
There was no sign of her.  
  
He stared at the door for about five minutes and gave up.  
  
Angelique wasn't coming.  
  
At least not on her own free will.  
  
Snape left the Head Table with no hesitation and quickened his pace towards the Slytherin Dormitories.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Angelique's Room ::::::::....  
  
  
  
Snape entered Angelique's room quietly and was surprised to see her sleeping.  
  
He had the perfect way - or spell - to wake her up.  
  
He quietly said a word in Latin and a cold bucket of water fell on Angelique's sleeping form.  
  
As the cold water hit her, it dried, leaving a shocked and awake Angelique on the bed.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled.  
  
"I want to make something clear, Angelique. I'll leave your room for ten minutes and when I come in, you'll be up and ready to go to the Christmas Ball."  
  
With that, Snape left the room.  
  
Angelique stood up and looked at the time.  
  
'I've got nine minutes,' She thought and put her dress on.  
  
She applied some makeup - lipgloss, eyeshadow and blush.  
  
Angelique looked at her short hair and made them longer, so they reached her waist.  
  
She didn't like the way her hair were so straight, so she made them nicely wavy and put some silvery glitter on them.  
  
Angelique looked at the clock.  
  
'My time's up,' She thought and Snape came in.  
  
Suddenly she remembered something and took the diamond necklace out.  
  
"Severus, would you help me put this on?"  
  
Snape still didn't move.  
  
It seemed like he had seen an angel, a fallen angel in a black and sexy dress, when he came in.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Snape realized that she wanted him to put a necklace round her neck.  
  
He did it quickly and smiled.  
  
"You look wonderful, even for an Elf."  
  
"Thank you. Will we go now?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Let's get going."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. The Curse Of An ElfGirl, Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nothing to say. I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Thankies to the reviewers!  
  
Kimeno-pebols  
  
Starr  
  
Chapter 7  
When Angelique and Snape were about 100 metres away from the doors to the Great Hall, Snape said, "Now, you'll go in there alone. I have something to do in the dungeons."  
  
"Ok," Angelique answered and entered the Great Hall.  
  
Everyone stopped eating as they heard footsteps coming from the doors.  
  
As they looked towards the doors, they couldn't turn their eyes away.  
  
Angelique looked like a.  
  
No-one except those who knew her secret could say.  
  
She looked like an Elf.  
  
As Hagrid looked at the figure by the doors he choked.  
  
"Amelile." The forgotten name of the dead Elf Queen slipped his lips quietly as he remembered the Christmas Ball many years ago.  
  
Angelique was surprised to see that Draco sat next to her in the table, but didn't say anything, even if she was annoyed.  
  
She started to talk to a girl who sat on the other side of her.  
  
Suddenly Angelique heard Draco's voice.  
  
"Angelique?"  
  
She became really annoyed and turned around too sudden.  
  
Angelique's and Draco's eyes widened as they realized what just happened.  
  
When Angelique had turned around, their lips accidentally met, leaving the two Slytherins blush.  
  
Angelique turned away from Draco, blushing furiously.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Now, dear students, we are going to play a game."  
  
Those who knew about his 'interesting' games, groaned.  
  
A ring appeared before every student.  
  
"Look at your number and memorize it. We'll choose 5 numbers from each house and the lucky winners will do something fun," Dumbledore added.  
  
Angelique looked at her number.  
  
It was 13.  
  
'Gee, what a lucky number.'  
  
After the choosing of the 5 people from each house, Angelique was sure that 13 wasn't her lucky number.  
  
She had been chosen as one of them.  
  
She didn't like this at all!  
  
"Now we'll choose the house that'll start. Slytherin!" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Angelique groaned.  
  
Draco wasn't happy either, he had been chosen too.  
  
"And now, the lucky ones that have been chosen must sing here, in front of the Head Table. You can use singing charms if you know any. Number 7, please!" Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco choked as he remembered that he was number 7.  
  
He pointed at his throat, said the spell and went in front of the Head Table.  
  
Draco thought of a song he could sing and remembered one, when he saw Angelique look at him with her green eyes, which had broken many hearts.  
  
He began to sing.  
  
"I know that I'm not the first one  
  
You've had love in your path before me  
  
But when your lips touched my lips, it felt  
  
Like I was kissing destiny  
  
Angel eyes, with your angel eyes  
  
Will you always be there to hold me?  
  
Angel eyes, I am satisfied, I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things I really want to see  
  
I am in love,"  
  
Angelique saw that Draco was looking at her. She understood that he sang to her.  
  
"I believe in what I'm feeling  
  
I'd give everything up just for you  
  
Love is devoted to those who see  
  
That the last dance you dance with the truth  
  
Angel eyes, with your angel eyes  
  
Will you always be there to hold me?  
  
Angel eyes, I am satisfied, I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things I really want to see  
  
In your eyes  
  
Angel eyes, I just want you here to hold me  
  
Angel eyes, with your angel eyes  
  
Will you always be there to hold me?  
  
Angel eyes, I am satisfied, I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things I really want to see  
  
I am in love."  
  
Draco bowed and left the stage as everyone clapped their hands.  
  
"Very good, very good, Mr. Malfoy. The next one is number 3!" Dumbledore said.  
  
~*~  
  
Angelique was the last who sang from the Slytherin House. She went on the stage and started her song.  
  
"A hand above the water, an angel reaching for the sky  
  
Is it raining in heaven, do you want us to cry?  
  
And everywhere the broken-hearted, on every lonely avenue  
  
No-one could reach them,  
  
No-one but you  
  
One by one  
  
Only the good die young  
  
They're only flying too close to the sun  
  
And life goes on  
  
Without you,"  
  
Harry was shocked.  
  
He had looked at Angelique's every move and he was sure that she hadn't used a singing charm.  
  
He had never heard a voice so clear, so beautiful. and so sad.  
  
"Another tricky situation, I get to drown in the blues  
  
And I find myself thinking, well, what would you do?  
  
Yes, it was such an operation, forever paying every due  
  
Hell, you made a sensation  
  
You found a way through  
  
One by one  
  
Only the good die young  
  
They're only flying too close to the sun  
  
We'll remember  
  
Forever  
  
And now the party must be over, I guess we'll never understand  
  
The sense of your leaving, was it the way it was planned?  
  
So we grace another table, and raise our glasses one more time  
  
There's a face at the window  
  
And I ain't never, never saying goodbye  
  
One by one  
  
Only the good die young  
  
They're only flying too close to the sun  
  
Crying for nothing  
  
Crying for no-one  
  
No-one but you."  
  
For the time Angelique finished, Harry understood.  
  
She wasn't singing a song she just liked, she was singing about her future.  
  
"Gosh, she sang like an angel," Seamus said.  
  
"More like an Elf," Harry mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Oh,no, nothing," Harry answered innocently.  
  
"Ok."  
  
After Angelique had finished, there was five seconds of silence.  
  
And after that came the biggest applause that the Bloody Baron had ever heard in Hogwarts.  
  
Angelique didn't seem to notice that though.  
  
She felt as is she was in a trance.  
  
The song haunted her mind, playing every word in her mind for millions of times.  
  
Her look was blank as she sat besides Draco and she didn't hear him saying her name.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone had already sung their songs, when Angelique heard someone talking to her.  
  
"Angelique? Angelique? Angelique!" Draco tried to sound patient, but it didn't work.  
  
"Huh? What?" Angelique finally answered.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
For Draco's surprise she had agreed.  
  
A slow and kind of sad song started to play when Angelique and Draco stepped on the dance floor.  
  
"That song you sang was really pretty," Draco tried to start the conversation as they danced.  
  
"It was? I never knew." Angelique answered, trailing off.  
  
Draco frowned, but didn't say anything.  
  
He noticed that Angelique was wearing the necklace he gave her.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Angelique?"  
  
"Thank you for the necklace, but you shouldn't have."  
  
"I wanted to."  
  
After some dancing Angelique suggested that they'd take a walk outside in the fresh air.  
  
Both of them put their coats on and went outside to the rose garden, where roses grew every season.  
  
Angelique looked at a pure white rose. Draco saw as Angelique touched the soft petals of the rose with her gentle fingers.  
  
He wanted to pick one of the flowers and give it to Angelique, but her hand stopped him.  
  
"No, don't. I don't want you to shorten the life of a rose that is so beautiful."  
  
Angelique sat on a nearby bench.  
  
She looked at the moon and the twinkling stars in the midnight blue sky.  
  
Angelique sighed as she remembered her family.  
  
Now they were in heaven, where everyone was happy.  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Angelique asked Draco.  
  
"No. My parents never wanted to have more children."  
  
"Oh. I had an older sister, Angela and a younger brother, André. I believe that they are happy now. Though they probably miss me."  
  
"I hope that you won't see them very soon."  
  
"You do? They probably will. Voldemort will take care of that."  
  
Draco felt his hate for Voldemort rise.  
  
"Do you believe in fate, Draco?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Please understand that this is my fate. Only good die young - remember? My last favor for the humankind will hopefully be killing Voldemort."  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"I am not afraid of death, Draco. I have seen too much during my life, during this year. I'm not afraid of anything anymore, Draco."  
  
Draco saw Angelique shiver.  
  
"Let's go inside," He suggested and they made their way back to the castle.  
....:::::::: A Few Hours Later, Slytherin Common Room ::::::::...  
Draco was relaxing in the Common Room, when he saw Angelique come with two packages.  
  
She was coming to him.  
  
"Draco, I thought I should make a present for you too. This isn't much, but I hope you like it." She said and gave Draco a package.  
  
Draco took the paper off the present and saw a beautiful photo.  
  
There was an unicorn, one of the prettiest he had ever seen and a girl with long wavy hair to her waist, wearing a beautiful white dress and reaching out to touch the unicorn with her fingers.  
  
He noticed that the girl had pointy ears and green eyes.  
  
"Angelique! Is this you?" Draco asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, it is me. I have to go and take this one to Snape too, so I'll see you later."  
....:::::::: Snape's Office :::::::....  
Snape was checking students' homework when Angelique came in.  
  
"Oh, hello, Angelique. Do have any problems?"  
  
"Nope. I just wanted to give you this."  
  
Angelique put the second package on Snape's table.  
  
"This is your Christmas present from me. Open it."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Snape took the paper off and saw a photo.  
  
There were Angelique and he himself on the picture.  
  
They were smiling and waving at him.  
  
"This is a really good present. Now I'll never forget you."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Severus," Angelique said as she hugged the Professor tightly.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Angelique."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
